It is proposed to continue research along several lines. One set of experiments would investigate memory for the pitch of a tone when a sequence of extra tones is interpolated during the retention interval. Judgments are here found to vary systematically as a function of the pitch relationships between the test and the interpolated tones. Such effects reflect the organization of elements underlying pitch memory, and their further investigation should serve to define this organization in detail. A second set of experiments would explore a phenomenon that was recently discovered by the P.I. When a listener is presented with certain dichotic tonal sequences, a pattern of pitches is perceived that corresponds to the frequencies delivered to one ear rather than to the other. However each sound is localized toward the ear receiving the higher frequency signal, regardless of whether the higher or the lower frequency is in fact perceived. One subset of experiments would explore the conditions giving rise to the ear dominance effect, and a second subset would explore those giving rise to the localization effect. These experiments have implications for theories of pitch perception and auditory localization, as well as hemispheric dominance.